


Kali and Claire, A Spanking Story

by Moogle41



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moogle41/pseuds/Moogle41
Summary: A little story of young lovers Kali and Claire enjoying spanking.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	Kali and Claire, A Spanking Story

Kali sat on the side of the bed as Claire lay down across her lap. She could feel the warmth of the girl’s smooth skin against her bare legs. Claire shifted a little as she found her position and Kali placed her left hand on her lover's back, gently brushing aside her long hair then slowly running her fingers between her shoulders and down her spine. She felt Claire shiver a little under the touch. Kali glanced at the paddle that sat on the bed beside her and then placed her other hand on the inside of the girl’s thigh. Inch by inch she slid it upwards, feeling the shape and the warmth of her lover. As she reached the top of the thigh she ran her fingers across the cotton of the girls’s panties, pressing gently against the fabric. Claire shifted a little as Kali’s hand continued up across the curve of her behind and came to rest on the cheek its cheek. Kali let it linger there for a long moment, pressing gently against the yielding flesh, raising the cheek a little, then she lifted it away. Claire turned her head to glance back at her lover and for a moment their eyes met. Claire’s face bore a coy smile, shy and innocent, but sultry all the same.

Kali placed her hand on Claire’s bottom, finding her position. Lifting the hand she gave the girl a gentle tap then moved to the other cheek and did the same. She spoke quietly but with the commanding tone she always used when she was spanking Claire. “Are you ready for your punishment Miss Greenwood?”

There was a pause before Claire answered, her voice soft and submissive but always with its playful edge “Yes mistress. I know I deserve it.”

“Then we will begin.” as she spoke Kali raised her hand and let it hang in the air for a moment, savouring the suspense, then she brought it down hard across the cheek of her lover’s behind. The sound of the slap filled the room and Claire gasped softly. Kali did not pause, her next slap struck the other cheek and she felt the girl flex a little. She continued the pattern, striking one cheek and then the other, hard slaps that filled the room with sound. She felt Claire flex against her legs, squirming under the blows. As the intensity built, the girl began to gasp as each slap rang against her bottom. Kali did not slow her rhythm, her hand began to sting and she imagined the sting Claire felt. The rhythm continued and the girls breathless gasps became little cries of pain, tinged with the familiar edge of pleasure. With each blow she felt her lover's body flex against her legs, her naked breasts brushing the side of her thigh. Kalie delivered the final pair of slaps at full force the second striking before Claire’s gasping cry had fully left her mouth. She felt the girls weight as the tension left Claire’s body and she lay across Kali’s lap, breathing heavily. 

With a tender hand Kali stroked the girls back, her other hand gently rubbing her bottom, one cheek and then the other, feeling the warmth of the skin through the thin cotton of Claire's panties. Claire turned her head to look up at Kali, her face was flushed and she was trying to look submissive, but she could not hide her smile. Kali knew that her stern persona couldn’t hold up as she looked at that beautiful face. They stayed like that for what seemed a very long time, eyes locked together as Kali caressed her lover. It was Claire who spoke, her breathing steady again and her voice soft.

“I know I have been very bad, will you punish me more mistress?” Kali smiled, then forced herself to look stern, replied in her best imperious tone.

“We have only just begun miss Greenwood. I think these undergarments have protected you for long enough.” As she spoke she reached over and slid her fingers into Claire’s panties, feeling the warm, smooth flesh beneath. Slowly she slid them down, revealing the reddened skin of her lovers behind. She pulled them down past the girl’s thighs and allowed them to drop, then she began to run her hands back up, caressing Claire’s thighs and slowly moving upwards. Her right hand slid up and between the girls legs, Kali’s long fingers gently sliding over the skin and brushing against her lover’s sex. Claire let out a little purring moan at the touch. Kali could feel her arousal, and with a delicate touch she began to massage, brushing against the lips and circling the clit. Claire parted her legs a little further and Kali felt her shudder. For a few moments her fingers caressed and stroked and Kali heard her lovers breathing grow heavier. She began to draw her fingers back, running them between the lips of Claire’s pussy, gently parting them. Her middle finger slid inside for the briefest moment as it passed. She felt the girl relax against her as the hand withdrew, the pace of her breath slowing. 

Kali did not hesitate, she delivered a sharp forceful slap that rang with the sound of skin against skin. Claire let out a cry of surprise and pain followed by a moaning sigh. Kali worked more slowly now, the second slap struck the other cheek with just a touch more force than the first. She savoured the sound of Claire’s gasp and the feel of her lover as she flexed against her. With a steady rhythm she began to strike each cheek in turn, bringing new brightness to the reddened skin. Claire gasped and moaned with each hard slap, intense against her naked skin. Kali did not relent, with each blow she applied more force and as the intensity grew so too did the sound of Claire’s cries, changing from moaning gasps to little yelps of pain. The girl writhed and flexed. Kali’s hand stung, its palm was red, she savoured the sensation as she savoured the sound of her lover's pained cries of pleasure. After twenty she increased the pace, her forceful strikes making a rhythm of slaps and little yelping cries and she struck Claire’s soft skin, seeing the force ripple through the flesh. The girl’s cries began to merge together, her breathing was fast and heavy and Kali could feel her own breath rising to match it. After another twenty blows her pace increased once more. Striking now with full force, she brought cries from her lover's mouth with each slap. Claire twisted under the blows, her skin sliding against Kali’s bare legs. Kali’s left hand held her down to her lap while her right delivered slap after slap. The final pair, as always, were fast and hard. The sound of them filled the room and Claire let out a long cry that faded into a satisfied moan as the rhythm of blows ended and the girl collapsed against Kali, her breath fast and heavy.

Kali rubbed Claire’s behind, her touch gentle against the bright red skin. When Claire turned her head this time there were tears in her eyes, but her face was lit by a bright smile. The girl’s hair hung across her face, displaced by her writhing, and Kali tenderly brushed it aside and stroked her lover's cheek. As she did so her other hand stopped rubbing Claire’s bottom and once again slid down between her legs. With her slender fingers Kali began to stroke the girl, brushing against her clit and gently parting the lips. This time she slid her finger deeper inside Claire who moaned and shuddered, her breath rising once again. As Kali’s fingers stroked and pressed, the girl opened her legs wider, offering herself to her lover’s touch. Claire began to gasp, a rising pattern of sound, building ever higher as Kali’s fingers entered her, withdrew to circle her clit then entered her once more. Claire turned her head and Kali met her gaze, reading the pleasure on her lover's face, watching as she bit her lip and groaned with barely contained ecstasy. As her fingers did their work between her lovers legs she could feel the heat building between her own. Kali could read Claire well and just as the girl was approaching her climax she withdrew her fingers, and gave her pussy a gentle slap, drawing a playful yelp and a pouting look of false indignation. Claire’s breath shuddered as it slowed and when it had calmed she spoke, her voice playful.

“Will I be punished more now mistress?” Kali did not reply. Instead she gave the girl another gentle slap between her legs, drawing another little yelp, then picked up the paddle that lay beside her on the bed. The paddle was of clear plastic, long and thick, able to strike both cheeks at once. She felt its weight in her hand as she placed it across Claire’s behind. Pushing gently so that it raised the cheeks of the girls bottom, then spoke.

“This will be your real punishment Miss Greenwood. You will get fifteen. Are you ready for them?”

Claire did not hesitate, though she delivered her reply with a faltering voice, giving Kali her best impression of a pleading look. “Yes mistress. I’m sorry I was bad and I’m ready to be punished.” As she finished speaking Claire turned her face away to look forward once again and adjusted her position a little.

Kali withdrew the paddle, feeling Claire tense in anticipation of the blow, but she did not deliver it yet, instead she tapped the girl’s behind gently, lining up her aim. After another moment she tapped again and as she lifted the paddle from that tap she brought it back and delivered the first swat. It was not hard, but it made a loud smacking sound as it impacted against Claire’s raised bottom, and it brought a yelp of pain as the girl bucked under the impact. Claire’s breath came faster as she recovered from the blow, then she settled back into position with a soft sigh. Again Kali gave a gentle tap and when the second blow came it held more force, Claire’s cry was louder, matching the slap of the paddle against her skin. There was no tap before the next blow, again Kali struck harder than before and again Claire cried out as she flexed, the cry becoming a wavering moan as she flopped against her lover's lap. With each blow that followed Kali increased the intensity. Claire’s cries of pain, the moans of pleasure that followed them and the slapping sound of the paddle filled the air. The tenth swat was harder still and Claire bucked under it, letting out a full throated cry of pain. Kali paused, placing the paddle down and gently rubbing her lovers behind. Claire’s breathing was heavy, as she turned to look back at Kali her eyes were misty with tears, but her face was aglow with a satisfied smile and, breaking character for just a moment she mouthed “I love you”. Kali felt a flush of tender warmth at the silent words and she too allowed her persona to slip, answering with a tender smile. But when she spoke she used the harsher tone of her character.

“Five more before we are done.” She picked up the paddle once again. This strike was harder, Claire’s answering cry was full throated, a wavering cry of pain and unmistakable pleasure. Kali did not pause before delivering the next blow and Claire’s fading cry rose once more as she flexed against Kali’s legs. Again Kali struck, the blow stronger still, Claire cut her cry short as she gasped for air but cried out louder still as the fourth blow found her bottom with a ringing slap. The fifth blow came with full force and Claire’s cry was almost a scream. She collapsed against Kali, gasping for breath and moaning. She turned her head once more and now Kali saw the tears running down her flushed face, she reached down and gently wiped them away, brushing the girls tousled hair away from her face. Placing the paddle down once more she began to rub Claire’s bottom, it was hot beneath her touch as she caressed the reddened skin, and she imagined the luxurious painful heat she had inflicted. As her breathing calmed Claire opened her legs a little and Kali slid her hand down between them. Claire’s arousal was clear, her pussy warm and wet. Kali’s slender fingers slid across it, finding the clit with a practiced touch and gently circling it as Claire moaned with open pleasure and shuddered under the touch. The fingers circled, slid back and then two slid inside. Claire spoke between her gasps of pleasure

“Thank you... Mistress.”

Kali did not stop as she replied “Will you be a good girl from now on Miss Greenwood?” As she spoke Claire’s shuddering moans grew louder and her reply was broken by little gasps as Kali’s fingers continued their work.

“I will… Mistress… I’ll be… Good!” As she finished her reply Claire’s voice grew into a wavering cry of pleasure. Kali used both hands now, three of her fingers sliding in and out of her lover as she caressed the girl’s clit with the other hand. Claire gasped for breath and let out another cry, the sweet sound of her pleasure filling Kali’s ears. She felt Claire’s warmth against her legs and in her fingers as she brought the girl to climax. Claire’s long shuddering cry of pleasure as she found release filled the room and afterwards, as Kali withdrew her fingers, she whispered through her shuddering breath

“I love you Mistress, thank you for punishing me.” They stayed like that for a long while, Claire’s weight resting against her lover’s lap while Kali gently stroked her hair. 

After a while Kali placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder and gently helped her stand. Claire looked into her eyes as she got to her feet, and stepped out of the panties which still hung around her ankles. She was naked, her chest still heaving with her heavy breath, her nipples erect and her face flushed red. Her eyes sparkled, still wet with tears. Slowly she lowered herself again, this time to sit on her lovers lap. Kali took her in her arms and their lips came together in a long gentle kiss. Still locked in the embrace they fell back onto the bed. Now Kali felt Claire’s fingers. They slid across her naked back to the hook of her bra. With a practiced motion the girl unhooked it and, leaning back a little from the embrace tossed it aside. Next she placed her hand on her lover's thigh and Kali felt the warm hand slide upwards and slip beneath the elastic band of her own panties. She could feel the heat between her legs but still the touch was warm as those fingers slid down and began to caress her. She moaned, but Claire stifled the sound with another kiss, fierce in its intensity. As they kissed Claire’s fingers found Kali’s clit and their motion sent thrills of pleasure through her body. Their lips came apart and she gasped for air and moaned once more as Claire’s fingers slipped inside her. Kali reached down and slid her panties over her thighs, Claire’s practiced fingers never leaving her as she did so. Again her lover silenced her groans with a kiss and Kali shuddered as the thrilling pleasure ran through her. The fingers withdrew, returning to her clit. Their lips came apart once more and she let out a long gentle cry of pleasure. The sensation was intense now, she felt her chest rise and fall as she gasped for air, but most of all she felt the touch of her lover, the warmth of her breasts where they brushed against hers, the brush of her long hair as she brought her face in close for another long kiss and the warmth of her delicate fingers as they sent waves of pleasure through her. 

The kiss ended, but Claire kept her face close, Kali looked into her eyes as the pleasure overtook her. She barely heard her cry as the climax swept over her but she saw the gentle look of those deep blue eyes as she shuddered and gasped for breath, sinking back onto the soft bed. Claire lay beside her and for a long time they looked into each other's eyes, then they embraced, pulling close, and sharing their warmth. Kali whispered in her lover’s ear

“I love you Claire Greenwood.”


End file.
